


Whole-Hearted Devotion

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rider wants something special, and Sakura provides.  Kink Bingo, for the square "masters doms slaves & subs."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole-Hearted Devotion

Sakura waited patiently, sitting on her bed with a closed box of chocolates beside her. Everything looked like it was in place, but just to make sure...

"Rider," she called, crossing one leg over the other. When her Servant appeared, she asked, "Is everything out there in a good condition for us to do this?"

"Yes, Sakura," her Servant answered, standing near the bed. "Shinji is deeply asleep. We will not wake him even if we try."

"Good. Now, then." Sakura prepared herself mentally. It wasn't easy for her to fall into this role. She wasn't a domineering person by nature, but this was what Rider wanted, needed in order to feel at home. And she would be lying if she said she didn't want it a little, too. "Rider, attend to me."

"Master, what will you have me do?" The response seemed automatic as she bowed her head.

Casually, Sakura flicked open the box next to her. "Feed me."

Rider nodded, pulling the first of many pieces of chocolate out of the box and placing it in Sakura's mouth. Sakura let her lips close around Rider's fingers each time, savoring the taste of the chocolate before allowing her to fetch another one.

After perhaps the seventh piece, Sakura commanded, "That will be enough of that."

"Of course, Master." Rider returned to her standing position, awaiting her next order.

Sakura tried not to let any nervousness show. It was easier now than it had been the first times. "Undress me."

The shoes went first, carefully unstrapped and placed aside. Sakura's outfit was plain, just an ordinary shirt and long skirt. Rider handled the clothes tenderly, never tugging too hard, folding them as she put them away.

When her bra was gone, Sakura continued, "Touch me." Then she tangled her hands in Rider's hair as her Servant kissed her, long and deep.

Rider rubbed her shoulders for a while, gently massaging her skin. When she was completely relaxed there, she moved to kiss her collarbone, hands sliding down to caress her back. Sakura still had her hands in her hair, and their grip tightened after Rider dipped her mouth down to the curve of Sakura's breasts.

She licked around in circles at first, teasing. When she finally drew her tongue over a nipple, she tugged at it with her teeth before properly sucking. Then she lavished her attentions in the same way on the other breast. Sakura was whimpering.

Rider pulled until Sakura let go of her hair. Then she knelt on the floor, breathing perilously close to Sakura's wetness. She kissed the inside of each thigh, then gradually moved closer until she was just tracing the outside. Sakura trembled as she licked inside once.

She grew louder and louder with Rider's tongue trailing over more and more sensitive areas, from a gasp to a loud cry. Her legs closed around Rider's head, but not tightly enough to immobilize her. She wanted it badly, was shuddering with every movement, voice on the verge of breaking-

After orgasm hit, she fell down on the bed and caught her breath. When she had done so, she smiled at the standing Rider. "You did well, Rider. Would you like a reward?"

"Serving you is its own reward, Master," Rider replied. "I need nothing else."


End file.
